The perfect Gift
by BellaHale1717
Summary: did you ever tought about how did Edward proposed Bella to get married? what happend with his wedding and honeymoon? i truly like this story ... read it and review :
1. In the morning!

The perfect Gift

**The perfect Gift**

**Bella's POV**

It was Sunday in the morning, beam of light try to woke me up, but I turned around looking for more rest, then a beautiful, angel voice told me

"Wake up dear"

I open my eyes slowly and there he was standing like a beautiful statue of a god, his golden perfect hair playing with the wind, and his perfect sweet eyes looking at me.

"Hi" I said, I touched his cold skin, and he made my favorite crocked smile.

"Bella, do you know what day is today?"

I knew what would come, another day to celebrate that I was getting older "yes" I said with a annoying tone now I was 19, I didn't feel like that, and I didn't change, not even a little bit.

"Wait… I need another minute to be human… stay"

"Yes ma'am"

I run to the bathroom, and brushed my tooth, I washed my face with cold water, hoping this would helped me to woke up faster, then I combed my hair and run toward the room again.

"So … Edward what's the torturing plan for today?"

"Oh! C'mon don't put yourself in that mood"

He curled his arms around my waist and pushed into his chest, all my worries wash away in that moment

"It's a surprise" he said with a little smile "now go down with Charlie his waiting for you"

I smile and like a little girl I ran downstairs… Charlie was waiting for me with some packages in his hands

"Happy birthday Bell's"

"Oh! Thanks dad" I really felt happy of seeing Charlie so thrilled

"Here… this one is mine"

I took a box that was cover with a red golden paper and I open it…

It was a blue sweater, with sleeves 3/4

"Dad! You didn't have to" I smiled and gave him a bear hug "I love it" and I really did

"Oh! I'm glad you did, I've some problems choosing it but well I'm just glad you liked it"

"Renee and Phil send you this"

Another box… but this one was big and deeper; I took what was inside …

A pair of tennis, a blue ones just the color of the sweater that Charlie got for me , and a jeans dark ones really pretty I truly love them … new clothes … nothing I couldn't accept , more clothes wouldn't hurt anyone.

"So what are your plans for today" he asked in a weird way

"Well I think Edward has something prepared, but if you want I will stay with you" in that last part my voice sound with hope… hopes that Charlie would say STAY!

"Oh! Don't worry Bell's … Billy and I are going fishing, I thought I've mentioned it before" he smiled at me…

"No... You didn't" my voice now sound hopeless Charlie in some way disappointed me. But I could see the good part … staying all the afternoon with Edward, and the Cullens

"So … are you going to eat something?"

I took a bowl and put a little bit of cereal on it… it just took me like five minutes to finish my breakfast, I was just washing my bowl when I herd someone nock on the door.

"Hey kid"

"Hey Charlie" Edward said.

I run upstairs with all my gifts in my hand, and when I reach the door of my bathroom I herd Edward asked for me

"Five minutes" I yelled

I could hear a conversation going down there, I but I was too worried about what to wear to pay attention.

How silly I was, took my gifts and changed my pajamas. The clothes looked kind of nice on me, I was pleased.

I took my hair and put it on in a ponytail.

I ran downstairs.

And there they were chatting, when Edward turned around to see me he had something new in his eyes , I couldn't realized what it was at first, but then I knew, he was excited, he was thrilled about what was going on.

That made me even more nervous, what was going to be so that he was so excited?

"Don't be to late Bella… Edward" he gave Edward a gentle warning

"Don't worry Charlie, she will be just fine" he smile

"See you dad…let's go Edward"

I got into the passengers seat of the shining silver Volvo, he put CD with my lullaby so we didn't talk in the way home… his home… I think he put my lullaby so I could relax, and he succeeded.

**THE PARTY**

We arrive to his house, I had been here numerous times but, every time I came here, I felt something… like if this place was "my home".


	2. The Party

Hope you like the 1st

**Hope you like the 1****st****. Chapter and this one too…. So review if you have suggestions, if you didn't like something, ok? Love you :**

**THE PARTY**

**Bella's POV**

We arrive to his house, I had been here numerous times but, every time I came here, I felt something… like if this place was "my home".

Nothing seems different.

We walked into the house, everything was dark, and that was weird.

Suddenly a familiar voice screams at me "HAPPY BIRTHDAY"… it was Alice, oh! That girl, I really can call her my BF but, sometimes I just wanted to kill her, this time I wanted to kill her.

Edward turn the light up, I saw a lot of balloons, a big cake, it was beautiful and it had my name on it, a big table with a lot of presents, and almost all Forks in the living room of the Cullens… its going to be a long night. I said hello to everyone.

"Happy Birthday Bella" Emmet gave me a big bear hug

"Emmet… I can't …. Breath"

"Oh! Sorry"

"Bella!" Esme came and hug me…"don't worry, Alice have everything under control, she just want you to be happy since the… other birthday" she walked away so Carlisle could congratulate me, and so Jasper and Rosalie.

I didn't want to think about that last birthday…that last few days before Edward, before the Cullens left.

Edward curled his hands around my waist…

"Honey come here"

He took me near the table where the cake was, and then I saw, I saw my mom, Renee running towards me, and I felt something wet in my chicks, I was crying.

"Bella, my little girl" she took my hands "when did you grow up so fast? "

Just then Charlie arrived too.

"Hey Renee, hey Bella…Bella are you crying?"

"It's just… I'm so happy to see my mom … and you …you weren't supposed to be fishing?"

"Yes it was just all part of the plan; Alice really loves you she started planning this party months ago"

"Now, why don't we start the fun?" Renee told me with a big smile on her face

"Sure!"

Alice took my hand; I didn't even notice she was besides me.

The living room looked amazing, it had lights and a dance floor in the middle, a lot of paper stars in the ceiling, and it was beautiful.

The music start and Edward took my hand and took me to the dance floor, all the people start dancing, and I realized that it wasn't so bad; in fact I was having fun.

I looked around me, and I saw Mike, Mike Newton, he gave me a dirty looked, I was just confused I thought we were friends.

"Don't worry he is just jealous, he is going to be ok" Edward whispered in my ear.

I felt so happy, being with him, with my family, with the Cullens.

"Could I get you're attention please" Emmet called

"Its time to split the cake" Esme took me to table of the cake, and gave a big knife

Suddenly everyone was singing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Bella happy birthday to you"

I split the cake … Everyone stared to take a piece, except the Cullens.

I was going to bite my piece of cake when Emmet pushed me and my face got all covered with cake… everyone started laughing and I was starting to blush.

"Oh! You look so delicious…ha-ha… I'm going to eat you right now"

"Shut up Edward" I took a napkin and clean myself, and then he gave me a soft and short kiss…

I started laughing …

"Okay now we have a surprise for you Bella" Carlisle said in a loud voice so everyone could hear him.


	3. Edward's POV

I don't think this is one of the best chapters but I hope you liked it  please review I wanted to know what do you think please

**I don't think this is one of the best chapters but I hope you liked it ******** please review I wanted to know what do you think please? (Puppy face) ******** well lots of love I leave you with Edward's POV. **

The Perfect Gift

**Edward's POV**

I hear a whisper, my Bella woke up.

"Wake up dear" I told her in such a soft voice

"Hi" she said to me and his sweet and warmth hands touched my skin, ii couldn't help but smile, she didn't now how good it feels, when she touched me.

"Bella do you know what day sis today?"

She looked irritated by that question "yes"

"Wait…I need another minute to be human…stay"

"Yes ma'am" silly Bella, I would stay forever and I won't let you go away, I love you to much.

"So … Edward what's the torturing plan for today?"

"Oh! C'mon don't put yourself in that mood" I hug her, oh! I loved how she smells.

"It's a surprise" I smile "now go down with Charlie his waiting for you"

She ran downstairs, and I went home to change clothes.

In the few moments that I wasn't around Bella, all I could think of was about tonight, I hope, I really was excited about the hole thing, more than Alice, this is going to be so good.

I knock the door; it was almost 1:00

"Hey kid"

"Hey Charlie"

"So where is Bella?"

"Five minutes" She yelled.

"There you go kid, she is getting herself ready" he winked at me

"So Charlie I wanted to ask you something really important"…

**Few minutes later …**

She walked trough the stairs, I was hoping she wouldn't fall down, I looked at her

Oh! My angel, she looked amazing beautiful, I loved that blue color on her, she looked so beautiful I can think of her as the perfect girl, so sweet so full of love, and she was all mine, I looked at her, I couldn't find words to tell her how beautiful she was.

Only my Bella can make a vampire speechless.

"Don't be to late Bella… Edward" Charlie looked at me

"Don't worry Charlie, she will be just fine" I smile, after our conversation I think, he trusted me

"See you dad…let's go Edward" Bella pulled me trough the door.

She got into the passengers seat of my car, I put her lullaby so she could relax, and I succeed.

We arrived to my house; I opened the door and then Alice scream "HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

I went quickly to turn on all the lights, by the time I want back whit Bella she had gritted all the guests and I could say she was thinking on what Esme had told her, so I curled my hand over her waist.

"Honey come here" I took her near to the table where here cake was, I'm prepared, I can handle it, now split it out Edward! Go on, you can do this.

Bella? Why are you turning around?... o shoot great!! Renee!

"Bella, my little girl" she took her hands "when did you grow up so fast? "

Just then Charlie arrived too.

"Hey Renee, hey Bella…Bella are you crying?"

"It's just… I'm so happy to see my mom … and you …you weren't supposed to be fishing?"

"Yes it was just all part of the plan; Alice really loves you she started planning these party months ago"

"Now, why don't we start the fun?" Renee told me with a big smile on her face

"Sure!"

I was in the dance floor by now, I preferred give Bella and her parents some space, I will find another moment, I will.

The music started and I took my Bella for a dance, I looked at her and I could realize she was looking at Newton, oh! I hate that kid.

"Don't worry he is just jealous, he is going to be ok" I could tell she was enjoying this, and I was enjoying it too.

"Could I get you're attention please" Emmet called

"Its time to split the cake" Esme took her to the cake

Everyone started singing;

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Bella happy birthday to you"

She was going to bite Her piece of cake when Emmet pushed her and her face got all covered with cake… everyone started laughing and she was starting to blush.

She knew how adorable did she looked like that?

"Oh! You look so delicious…ha-ha… I'm going to eat you right now"

"Shut up Edward" she took a napkin, and when she had almost all her face clean, I pushed my lips really soft trough hers, it was sweet kiss, and she started laughing

"Okay now we have a surprise for you Bella" Carlisle said in a loud voice so everyone could hear him.

Oh! Now was the perfect moment, she will open the gifts, and then I will split it out, I'm not a coward, I can handle this, after she opens her presents….

I can do that, I will

I give her a passionate quick kiss, I could tell that she got breathless, and me too, then we went to the table were Carlisle was waiting with all the gifts and his big surprise, but my surprise…I hope she would like it more than anything.


	4. Gift's time

I hope you enjoy the last chapters…

**Sorry It took to long for update… I've been ****busy with school, and soccer ******

**I hope you enjoy the last chapters****…..I think this is going to be one of my favorites ******** please review!!**

**The Gift****'s**

**Bella's POV**

"Carlisle" Alice voice had a little bit of anger on it "not yet, first the other gifts" she grabbed my hand and pulled me trough al the crowd, until I was next the gift's table.

In the table were all kinds of things, big boxes, small boxes, rectangular boxes, quadrangular boxes, blue boxes, orange boxes, pink boxes, etc.

I opened all of them, earrings, t-shirts, jeans, bracelets, even make up!, its amazing how this people wanted to spend on me, and even that I wasn't happy with that, all I could do was, smile & say " thank you" , "you didn't have too", and they didn't have too buy all that stuff just for me!!.

My mom took the camera, and shoot some pictures during the dances, and the gift's time, I, wasn't comfortable with all that kind of stuff, but every time I was about to complain, Edward came and hugged me.

Sometimes I really wonder I f we really can't read my mind.

I saw Carlisle and Alice chatting, they had something going on, as I passed by them I could swear I herd Carlisle said " she is not suspicious?", before that I wasn't, now I was SURE something that, maybe I wouldn't like was going on.

"NOW" Alice shouted, the lights when off and now I was nervous, they would eat us? No, no, they can't, but what is going on. I felt a hand that pulled me and, I saw light again, everyone was at the garage.

"Bella" Esme guide me towards where all the people was, what was going on? Why nobody told me anything? , "sorry for scaring you, it wasn't our intention honey" I felt a wave of tranquility, Jasper, but I didn't saw him… weird, "this is for you Bella, from all the Cullens, we love you" she warmly smile to me.

All the Cullens, except for Esme that was next to me, were in front something, they also smile warmly at me, and they move from the thing that were hiding, and, there it was, a red, shiny, with two white stripes crossing it, a mini coupe. I was shocked.

"Do you like it?" Alice told me very excited, all the people was looking at me, I could tell Charlie & Renee where shocked too. I nodded.

"Good" then Edward gave me a kiss, it was breathtaking.

"Bella, can I talk to you?"

"Sure" I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Last surprise" Alice shout

"Alice… c'mon that wasn't necessary" Edward gave Alice a reproaching look.

Now everyone was putting their attention on us.

"What Edward, what do you want to tell me?"

"Bella" he took a deep breath, even tough he didn't have too, "you know you are my life, I will love you for the eternity, and I don't want to live with out you" then he kneeled. Oh! God, what is he doing? Calm down Bella it can't be bad. "Isabella Mary Swan, would you marry me?" he opened a silver box, which had a ring, it was beautiful. I love that man so much.

I felt some water running trough my cheeks, happy joy tears.

"Bella? Honey?" Edward told me with frustration

"YES!!" I screamed with all my strength, I hugged him, and then I gave him the most passionate kiss I could handle in this moment, I thought he would pulled off, but instead he pushed his lips against mine too, I could hardly breath by now, I put my hands in his head passing my fingers trough his beautiful hair…

"c'mon, cut it off" Emmet shout, he could be such a pain sometimes.

Oh! I didn't remember all that people standing next to us.

I felt dizzy and then I noticed I wasn't breathing "breath Bella, breath" Edward whisper at my ear. He smiled and hugged me again.

I felt so happy, so thrilled, then Alice walked near me, "so, now that you are going to be my sister-in-law, can I be your made of honor?" she asked me like if she was a 10 yr old kid, wanting an ice-cream.

"I'm going to do something better than that… you are going to plain my wedding… well at least helped" I smile "and its and order not a request Alice", "yes ma'am"

All the people in the garage were shocked, soon everyone started giving us congratulations, and started walking away towards their homes. The party was over and the only ones now in the Cullens' house were us and Charlie, Phil and Renee.

Oh! Good Charlie and Renee would approve all this marriage stuff? I hope so.


	5. What happened next

WHAT HAPPENED NEXT

**Hey guys sorry for update so late its just I'm in final exams ******** I already have the other chapter almost finish but I would like to know what do you think about this one ok? Review!!****! **

**WHAT HAPPENED NEXT**

Esme was speaking with Renee and Charlie with Carlisle, it was kind of weird that all of this was so clam, I was expecting Charlie and Renee started screaming "you wont marry him" or things like that.

"Mmm…Edward" I said in almost a whisper.

"Yes Hon?"

"Why mom, and Charlie, are not screaming things to us?"

He smiles at me and laugh very softly

"I already spoke to them, I think they didn't took it so well" he looked at them "that's why Carlisle and Esme are trying to explain it a little better than I did"

He really thought of everything.

"Although Renee thought of having dinner with us tonight, this night is going to be very easy"

Oh, this is going to be very weird, I mean they are going to eat, human food?

"Don't worry, we can handle this" he gave me a quick kiss in the chick and grabbed my waist. We started walking towards mom, and Charlie.

Renee run towards me and gave me a big, big bear hug, as Edward let go off me, I could feel mom's arms tightened even more around me.

"Oh! Bella, isn't it supposed to be just a crush?" I smile at her

"Is just, you are growing so fast, engaged" she took deep breath and let go of me.

"But, I'm not happy that you are marrying him at such short age …but I trust you & I trust Edward and his family" I smile, "thanks mom"

Charlie was behind here, I was afraid how Charlie would react now, I knew he hated Edward, I was just ready to her him screaming at me "HOW COULD YOU! HE LEFT YOU AND YOU TRSUT HIM?"…. but instead, he took my hand and walked me to the kitchen. He stared at me with wide eyes; I took a deep breath and broke the ice between us.

"So… you are happy about all this dad?" how could he be happy, what a stupid question, "I … mean, you approve it?" Charlie took me in his arms and started to talk.

**Charlie's POV**

How? What? I didn't think Edward was serious about all this, I thought he meant like in two or tree years, not now. OH! My Bella is just too young, I can't, NO! I won't, give her permission to marry him, not after, after last summer; she wouldn't stand if Edward dumps her again, not again.

Ok!, now is the time to speak to her, now that Renee is done.

I took her hand and we walked towards the kitchen.

I don't know what to say, I don't want to get Bella upset.

"So… you are happy about all this dad?" …"I … mean, you approve it?" I took her in my arms. How could I be mad if she asked mo so sweetly, she did care about my opinion.

"Bells" I took a deep breath "I… I don't know what to say, I mean, I can see with how much love Edward looks at you, and I can see you love him too, but, he left you didn't he?... what would happened if he left you again?...after all, this is a really big compromise, and sometimes things doesn't work out as you plain it" I remember when I met Renee, we were so in love, but at the end, it didn't work.

"Dad, I know you take as an example you and mom, but, he won't leave me again, I know it"

HOW COULD SHE BE SO COMFIDENT!!

"Bells, its just you are growing so fast, you are going to get married, then college," "I'm just afraid that you forget this old man, and all your friends, and your mom" I felt something in my checks, I was crying? I was!

When I looked her eyes she was crying to.

"Dad I would never do that, I would never forget about you, or mom, or my friends, even if I can't visit you some time, I will call you very often, I promise!!"

Esme enter the room and he softly put her hand in Bella's shoulder.

"Charlie" she said with soft smile "Bella… dinner is ready we are waiting for you"

As we head up to the dinning room, everyone was chatting, I took a last look at Bella we both smile and sat down in our seats.

How they took places in the table

**Back into Bella's POV**

I sit down, Edward took my hand and squeeze it just a little bit, we both smile.

Alice was at mi right with paper and pen.

"So Bella… I'm not trying to push you so hard but… we have lots of things to do, the guests lists, the invitations, the flowers, the cake, the bridesmaids, the dresses, the place the church de date…"

"Wow! Alice take it easy, first of all, my bridesmaids, if they want to of course…would be"

**Sorry about all the grammatical errors!! I'm not good at it : so …. What do you think? I would want some opinions and ideas for the story. **


	6. scaping

SCAPING

**SCAPING**

"You, Rosalie and Angela"

"oh Bella that would be so great" she had a really big smile on her face, I looked over Rosalie and she was smiling too, she only nodded and moved her lips to tell me "thank you", now I only had to ask Angela.

The night went actually really quickly, except for the fact that Alice was over excited and she didn't stop questioning me about wedding plans. Even though, Jasper was trying to calm down everyone, Alice seemed immune.

Thinking about the whole wedding thing, I don't even know how I said yes, how did I accept this ring, I hate the wedding things.

I don't remember much, but, at some point I felt asleep.

When I woke up, Edward was looking trough my window, even thought we were getting married, I had a big doubt, How did this Adonis that was standing in my window would like … ME? He was so perfect in every way, and, I was just, so… human.

He turned around to stare at me, our eyes met, and I forgot how to breathe.

He smiled at me and lay down next to me; Edward's arms were wrapped around me, I turned towards him.

"Good morning honey, how did you sleep?"

"Good thank you"

"Oh!" he said to me almost in a whisper "I think is good that my beautiful fiancée slept well" he gave me a croaked smile.

Fiancée? I really don't like that word, but I like what it means, soon I will be with him for eternity.

He looked at me; I was dazzled by his beautiful face.

"Can I have a human minute?"

He wrapped his arms even tighter around me, "quickly", he let go off me, and I run towards the bathroom picking up some clothes, and my supply bag in the way.

The warmth water covered my body, I hurried up, soon I was in a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt, I managed to make my hair looked some how decent.

"So… were where we?" I climbed back into his arms that where waiting for me.

"Mmm… I love how you smell and the color of your t-shirt" I giggled

"I love you Bella" we were face to face, and suddenly his lips brushed mine, he

Kissed me, I pull myself closer to him and kiss him back eagerly; this kiss was longer than usual, but still short.

"So" I said trying to get some air "what is the plan for today?"

"I think Alice wants to talk to you about some wedding details, so we are going over the house, if you don't mind"

"Sure".

As always Charlie had already gone to work, and we wouldn't be back until night.

Edward opened the door of his Volvo, always such a gentlemen, and I love it.

In a blink of eyes we were at his house, and Alice was already waiting for me over the door.

"Hey Alice" I waved at her; she caught my hand and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Good! Now you are here, we can start preparing all" Edward was behind me, I took his hand and turn to look in his eyes. His beautiful eyes, were darker today, he needed to hunt.

"Yes love, I know" he kissed my forehead.

"I will go with Emmet for a quick hunt while you and Alice have some girls talked ok?" I nodded, and he and Emmet rand trough the door.

"So can we start now?" Alice asked me

"Let the torture begin"

And so for like 3hours, the largest 3 hours on my life, Alice asked me about almost everything, flowers, food, cake flavors, dresses, shoes, hairstyles.

After that we started talking, remembering about the moments that we shared in these 3 yrs, and that this was only the beginning.

The phone rang, and Alice picked up

"Yes"

"Sure"

"Can she stay?"

"Thank you, see you tomorrow Charlie!"

I looked at the clock it was already 2:00.

"Bella, you can sleep here, Charlie will come tomorrow to have lunch but we have still a lot of things to do"

"Stay here, im going for some magazines so we can continue designing your dress"

Alice went running upstairs, and then I felt to arms that wrapped around my waist and in less than 2 seconds I was in the passenger seat of the Volvo.

"E-E-Edward?" I said in almost a whisper, I was so dizzy that I couldn't find my voice

"Sorry love, I shouldn't have pulled you off that way, but I have to take you out of here" I looked into his eyes, and his beautiful golden color, was there again.

After a couple of minutes in the road, I realize I didn't knew were we where going.

"Edward… were are you taking me?"

"We are escaping from Alice"

"But were?"

"It's a surprise!"

"But you know I hate surprises!"

"Yes, but this one you will love it … trust me"

I got closer to his ear, and in the sexiest voice I could manage I said to him "can you tell me?" He pursed his lips together like trying not to say a word or he would lose, but suddenly he parked, and took my face in his hands.

"Nice try. This will be a surprise, no matter what measures I have to take." I could hear the smile in his voice as he pulled his lips into mine. It was a sweet short kiss, and I knew after this h wouldn't say a word


End file.
